Problem: Michael buys a basket of bananas on sale for $\$7$ before tax. The sales tax is $9\%$. What is the total price Michael pays for the basket of bananas? (Round to the nearest hundredth or cent.)
Explanation: In order to find the total price, first find the amount of sales tax paid by multiplying the sales tax by the original price of the basket of bananas. ${9\%} \times {$7} =$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $9\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{9}{100}$ which is also equal to $9 \div 100$ $9 \div 100 = 0.09$ Multiply the sales tax you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of sales tax that must be paid. ${0.09} \times {$7} = {$0.63}$ Add the sales tax you just found to the original price to find the final price Michael paid. ${$0.63} + {$7.00} = $7.63$ Michael needs to pay $$7.63.$